owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marion Elder
|hidep= |gender=Male |height= 188cm |hair=Brown/Grey |eyes=Brown |skin=Caucasian |actor=David Rovics |hidec= |family= Jack Elder Myriam Elder-Raven Jacqueline Marias Seth Marias |affiliation= Los Santos Network |hideg=}} Marion Elder is a middle-aged News Anchor for Los Santos Network. He has appeared on multiple shows including News broadcasts, on-action reports and Quiz Shows becoming a well-known personality in a short time. He was also a Scientologist for a portion of his life. Early Life Elder was born in Tampa, Florida on January 14th 1979. Throughout school Marion never stood out too strongly academically and this trend continued onto High School. At age 16, Elder took a job at Cluckin' Bell until the end of school as a Hygiene consultant. It was in High School that he developed his guitar-playing abilities which, to this day, Elder practices as a stress-releasing hobby. After formal education, he was unable to procure a place in university due to his family's financial situation, resulting in his getting another job as a Pizza Delivery driver which pied only slightly more, in an attempt to help his family. After a short period of government assistance, Elder found more permanent employment as an Active Lister, a sort of informal psychologist that specialized in listening to people's issues and giving realistic advice as a normal person,rather than a doctor. It was doing this job that Elder met his later Wife, Jacqueline Marias. Together, when Marion was twenty-four, they bore a son; Seth Marias - now nine years old. Scientology During his later years as an active listener, Elder became involved with the Church of Scientology after a particularly depressing period in his life when he thought he had no future, essentially going through a mid-life crisis. Here he sunk upwards of $300,000 into the Church throughout the next two years until the age of thirty. It was in the Church that Elder picked up a number of his beliefs. He was quite a prominent member and developed his personality to a rather abusive, domineering one when money and target's were up. He had signed a two-year contract with the "Sea Org", the paramilitary and recruitment branch of the Church that was responsible for convincing members to give up money and buy various books, workshops, tiers and so on. It was during his time in the Church that Elder had a severe falling out with his wife of five years, Jacqueline Marias. The constant flow of money he was sinking in to the church, and the absurd amount of his personal time staffing required of him took a tremendous toll on their relationship. Marias eventually left Elder, never having joined the Church in the first place, with their son. To this day they remain estranged, although Elder regularly tries to make contact with them both to no avail. In his second year as his contract came to an end and he was put under oppressive, intense pressure to sign up for another few years of staffing, Elder tried to leave the Church. Despite his attempt at a quiet, no-fuss exit, he was declared a "squirrel" and became the subject of "Fair Game". It was this that caused Elder to decide to flee the state and travel across the country to avoid the multitude of private investigators that were hired to harass and blackmail him Five years of walking Marion started his long journey on foot, heading North into Georgia. At first he had resolved to make for New York, however soon changed his mind and aimed for the Rust Belt instead, believing he could blend in working in the mines or factories there where Scientologists wouldn't think to track him. After all, Scientology seeks people with money; they wouldn't look for him in low-paid jobs. Through the highly religious state, Marion reconnected with Christianity. Travelling from church-to-church he survived off of donations by playing his trademark acoustic guitar for the choirs as well as busking in the streets. As he pushed North through Carolina - now hitchiking - Marion first began to attempt contact with his estranged wife and son. He never received any responses from his letters. Eventually he did make it to the Rust Belt and worked for a year and a half in a steel mill there. However after months of going unpaid and multiple issues with other workers, Marion elected to leave once again and continue his wandering, heading broadly South-West. He eventually hit Texas and seriously pondered bailing the US for Mexico, but decided against it due to the language barrier and his political beliefs which where slowly developing to become staunchly right-wing. By year four, Marion had steady work going in New Vegas, performing comedy pieces and playing music for a low-budget casino. Unfortunately, this steady income dried up when the casino burned down in a fire that damaged the whole block. Once more, Marion was forced to wander, West this time, and after a few months, ended up in Los Santos. Los Santos and joining LSN Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters